Si seulement
by Wyria
Summary: Si seulement ce soir où ils avaient pris ce verre de saké n'avait jamais existé... Alors tout ne serait pas aussi compliqué, non?  Désolée pour le titre et le résumé... je changerai peut-être plus tard.


Plutôt court, je trouve. TRÈS court même. Plutôt nul, aussi… excusez mon écriture maladroite… °°°°

Ça fait un moment que je traine sur ce site sans vraiment le courage de poster quelque chose alors… voilà, j'ai tenté un prologue. Je compte faire plusieurs chapitres mais j'ignore encore combien, tout dépend de mon inspiration et des avis! (ça c'est si j'en ai...)

Donc ce sera un Ace x Luffy… Pour le rating, ça ne montera assurément pas en haut de « T » (je doute même que ça dépasse le K+… m'enfin.) Malgré ma perversité, je ne me sens pas l'âme de pouvoir écrire un bon lemon. –un jour. UN JOUR!-

Oh, et j'allais oublier! Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama… (Une chance, sinon One Piece virerait plutôt… *bave*) et cette fiction est fortement déconseillé à toute personne n'aimant pas la relation entre deux hommes… et aussi à ceux qui n'ont pas fini l'arc de Marine Ford et Barbe Blanche ainsi que les flash-back de l'enfance de Luffy et Ace. Vous avez été prévenus, AHA!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé… Et aussi si j'ai oublié des détails dans l'histoire~ (Ma mémoire étant plutôt mauvaise… ;_; )

Désolée pour cette si longue intro et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Un léger grincement le tira doucement de son sommeil et le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux. Son esprit encore embrumé par les songes qu'il venait tout juste de quitter, il fut malgré tout rapidement ramené à l'ordre par un long frisson qui le parcouru de part en part. Sans crier gare, une rafale glaciale balaya l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui pourtant n'avait rien demandé. Maintenant totalement réveillé, Ace se redressa lentement dans sa couchette, parcourant du regard la salle où il se retrouvait.<p>

Ses yeux survolèrent rapidement les murs cloués d'une manière douteuse, si bien qu'il redoutait parfois qu'ils n'explosent, la porte qui se dressait péniblement contre l'extérieur, avant de continuer leur progression vers le centre de la pièce. Ce qui ne fut pas bien long étant donné la grandeur plutôt limitée de celle-ci. Le jeune garçon nota au passage les planches plutôt inégales du sol ainsi que les quelque clous qui dépassaient ici et là, expliquant ces affreuses bosses sur lesquelles il avait dormit. Quand, enfin, son regard se posa sur les formes à ses côtés, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et un élan de fierté le traversé. N'était-ce pas eux qui avaient construit cet endroit? Certes, il n'était pas solide et oscillait de temps à autre. Ils manquaient également de se tuer à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient y accéder mais… il lui semblait que cette simple cabane d'enfants représentait un nouveau monde. Un monde loin de Dadan, les voleurs, loin de ce grand-père si… affectueux. Leur nouvelle liberté, à tous les trois. Malgré l'état plutôt décrépit et asymétrique des lieux, il lui semblait être l'endroit le plus chaleureux du monde.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, Ace se rendit enfin compte qu'il détaillait son « frère » cadet. Son air insouciant, ses cheveux en pagaille, cette cicatrise si caractéristique… il lui semblait tout à coup prendre une allure… mignonne? Oui, décidément, Luffy lui avait toujours fait pensé à un jeune chiot abandonné, recherchant de l'attention de de l'affection… Le plus vieux maudissait même parfois son orgueil et sa pudeur de ne pas pouvoir lui en donner autant qu'il le pouvait… Cependant il oubliait vite ses regrets en voyant son sourire qui, malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver, restait toujours d'une telle innocence.

Se surprenant à laisser son regard trainer trop longtemps sur le visage du plus jeune, le brun rougit soudainement, sans qu'il ne puisse pourtant en comprendre la raison. Ses pensées s'étaient de nouveau perdues quand un léger mouvement le ramena à la réalité. Luffy _tremblait_? Pourquoi, comment? Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, -très tardivement…- que le jeune garçon se rendit compte du froid qui avait peu à peu envahit leur repère. Il se retourna rapidement, localisant rapidement la fenêtre qui avait cédé aux rafales quelques minutes plus tôt. En quelques pas pressés mais réservé, c'est soucieux de bien-être de son –ses?- protégé qu'il se dépêcha d'aller la fermer. Après tout, il ne fallait pas que son petit frère prenne froid, non?

Quelque grincements plus tard, chose dites chose faite, la brèche fut réparée. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il regarda par la fenêtre, écarquillant les yeux. Une fine poudre scintillante tombait gracieusement du ciel. Le sol commençait déjà à se recouvrir de ce coussin blanc si caractéristique. Émerveillé par la découverte de la première neige malgré son air renfrogné, Ace contempla en silence le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

A…Ace?

Une voix endormie le tira de sa rêverie. Le susnommé se retourna violement pour découvrir un Luffy à peine réveillé qui le fixait, des questions pleins les yeux.

Tu… ne dors pas..? articula le jeune avec difficulté.

Pour toute réponse, l'ainé sourit légèrement en retournant vers le futon vide, rassurant l'élastique durant son court trajet.

Si, j'arrive.

À peine avait-il posé un pied dans son lit qu'un léger ronflement se fit entendre, signe que son presque interlocuteur avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Les lèvres s'étiraient un peu plus à cette constatation et il tendit le bras pour couvrir son jeune frère avant d'effleurer son front de ses lèvres. À son tour il retourna à ses songes, cette fois remplis d'arcs en ciel, de nuages roses et de chapeaux de paille.

Cette nuit-là, Sabo s'endormit le sourire coin des lèvres, seul témoin de la naissance d'un nouveau sentiment.


End file.
